Control
by Reibeast
Summary: Spontanious Crackfic. Giovanni, sadistic bastard that he is, wants to prove to Cyrus, that despite his superior nature and condemning emotions, even he can't deny the feelings his body desires. AbsoluteControlShipping. Now with added formatting.


Emotions were useless to Cyrus.  
Meaningless feelings for the weak and foolish. But as much as he tried to hide it, hatred was all too familiar to him. Very rarely it crept into his heart, reminding him of the ugly, horrible emotion he wished to purge from the world. As his cold blue eyes glared at the man pinning him against the wall, he felt its sting again.

Giovanni too, was no stranger to hatred, especially towards the young man stood before him. He would have never admitted it, but he was envious of the Galactic boss. He had captured and secured several legendary pokemon, he commanded a level of perfection in his team that the Rocket boss could only dream of, and he had achieved all this at practically half his own age.

"My commanders will be searching for me." Cyrus hissed in his cold, hollow monotone, stroking the marks on his wrists where moments ago, he had been restrained by ropes.

"They wont find you." Giovanni replied, smirk crossing his face as he unfurled the restraints from Cyrus' arms, dropping them to the ground. "Besides this wont take long." Giovanni was a man who desired control, for people and events to fall in line around him and bend to his whim. Holding down this successful, resourceful and brilliant young man, he knew he had to put him in his place.  
"You've achieved so much in your life, have you not, Cyrus? The older man's smile broke into a devious grin. "Impressive for someone so young."

There was no reply. Cyrus' face shifted ever so slightly, flinching a little as he felt Giovanni's grip tighten around his shoulders. He didn't struggle, remaining calm and collected. Giovanni was much larger and stronger than him. Attempting to escape now would have been a waste of energy.

"Tell me, do you know how it feels to have your dreams torn away from you?"

"Hmph..." Cyrus scoffed, his expression barely changed as he looked away.

"...And I don't just mean your ultimate goal, but that other notion of yours." His grip relaxed a little. "To deny yourself emotion. To forsake hope and joy..." The older man moved in closer, speaking quietly into the youth's ear. "... and pleasure."

"Merely false, fleeting emotions." The younger man finally spoke. "Distractions for the weak and unfocused to indulge in."

"Such a shame to see so much pain in one so young." Giovanni's soft tone faltered for a moment as he reached out to roughly grab Cyrus' hair, jerking his head back.

Cyrus didn't flinch. He was more than accustomed to abusive beatings.  
But he wasn't expecting what happened next.

Gently, the hand slowly left his hair, trailing softly across his face. The second hand released its grip on his shoulder, moving down his body and slipping under his shirt, feeling the slim body hidden under the Galactic uniform. For once, Cyrus had no idea how to react. He had never been touched in such a way before. It was strange, an unfamiliar feeling that he didn't recognise.

"Here's the deal..." Giovanni began, snapping the young man out of his daze. "I am so sick of your preaching about the weakness of spirit, as if it's some sort of inferiority." The seething tone of hatred slipped into his words. "You try to hide it, but I see the contempt in your eyes. You think you're better than me." His hand slipped from Cyrus' face, moving down to take a firm grip on his throat.  
"Nobody is better than me."

A slight smirk crossed Cyrus' normally stoic face. "You let those overbearing emotions get the best of you. It's no wonder you never see anything trough to the end."

"And I think..." Giovanni continued, ignoring the youth's comment. "It's time I bring you back to the real world."  
The older man moved in close, enough that they could feel each others breath, his grip on the Galactic boss' throat easing up. "You can hide your emotions Cyrus, but you can't change what your body craves." The hand under Cyrus' shirt traced back down his slim body, moving with the other hand, so that both took a firm hold of his jacket collar.  
"I'm going to prove that you're just like everyone else." The Rocket boss moved in, pulling Cyrus forward by the collar, brushing his mouth against the youth's.

Cyrus tried to pull away, pushing against Giovanni's muscular chest, trying to escape but finding nowhere to go but back against the wall. The older man held him firmly in place, feeling his lips curl in an expression of disgust, refusing to open for him.

Giovanni again pulled back, gazing down into the blue eyes glaring back at him, a wicked smirk crossing his face.  
"... And I'm not going to stop until I'm sure you're enjoying it."

For a moment, Cyrus' composure was shaken. Giovanni's tugged at his jacket, attempting to drag it down the youth's arms.  
Keeping his stoic fascade was no longer a concern, as Cyrus fought back, attempting to wriggle out of the stronger man's grasp, growling softly at him as he struggled weakly.

Giovanni easily overpowered the smaller man, forcing him back against the wall as he effortlessly guided the jacket along the youth's arms and dropped it to the ground. Quickly, he returned a hand to Cyrus' neck, but this time more softly, running a thumb against his adam's apple as his lips gently ran across the younger man's jaw. "Don't make it more difficult than it has to be Cyrus. Believe me, you'll love it." His tongue trailed up towards his ear, nibbling gently at the lobe. "Not familiar with pleasure?" He whispered softly. "By the time this is through, you will be. Whether you want to or not."

Cyrus jaw clenched tightly as Giovanni's hands once again reached down to the hem of his shirt, this time aiming to move the fabric up his slender body. He was more familiar with pain, able to endure a beating without so much as a twitch. But this was an entirely new experience, one he wasn't at all prepared for, and as he felt the older man's head move down to his chest, placing those warm lips against his cool, pale skin, he flinched. His body soon freezing as the lips parted, the wet tongue inside began flicking against his chest, slowly moving towards his nipple.

While Cyrus was stunned, Giovanni seized the opportunity to push the shirt over the youth's head.  
Cyrus tried to struggle, clinging to the sleeves weakly. But with Giovanni's tongue circling one nipple, and his free hand stroking the other, his resolve began to fade and he released the shirt.

"Seems your resistance is starting to weaken." The Rocket boss chuckled, dropping the shirt beside the discarded jacket, tracing the free hand along the visible bones of the young man's skinny body.

"This is a pointless endeavour..." Cyrus hissed, a slight breathiness in his voice. "I fail to understand what you hope to achieve by doing this."

"There needn't be a point, my boy." Giovanni paused, blowing lightly against the wet skin. "It is simply something to be enjoyed."

"How meaningless..." The youth spoke through gritted teeth. "Such pleasure is irrelevent. It shall only pass, leaving naught but emptiness."

"Hmn... We'll see." Giovanni's free hand traced back up Cyrus' body, taking the place of his mouth around his nipple, tracing his lips down the boy's flat stomach.

Cyrus pressed his back flat against the wall, trying to move away but finding nowhere to go. He brought his arms up, placing his hands on Giovanni's shoulders and trying futily to push the larger man away.

Giovanni didn't give the youth the slightest of room to move, using his hands to hold Cyrus in place against the wall with his thumbs rhythmically circling his nipples as his fingers splayed out to massage his chest.

Cyrus' fingers hooked into the older man's shoulders, causing him to smirk as his lips moved further down. He was trying his best to resist, but as he felt the Rocket boss' lips part, his tongue dipping into his navel, he simply couldn't stifle the soft moan that sounded in his throat. A near-silent sigh as his grip loosened, and his hands slipped from Giovanni's shoulders. It was an almost inperceptable sound, but Giovanni heard it, and he smirked broadly, knowing he was doing exactly as intended.

The young man gritted his teeth tightly, forcing his feet against the ground to keep upright, trying his best to search for something, anything to occupy his mind, to keep from focusing on the new, unfamiliar sensations. He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else. His father, his school, the beatings... Anything but what was happening.

Now, Giovanni's hands dragged back down the young man's torso, coming to rest at his prominent hip bones, the fingers hooking around the waistband of his pants.  
"Poor little thing, you're so thin. I must be careful not to hurt you... You've already been through so much pain."  
The older man returned his grinning lips to the youth's pale skin, his tongue venturing lower into a light covering of fine hair. Hands tracing across the bones of the boy's hips, Giovanni zoned in towards the final obstacle, quickly unfastening the button on the waistband and tugging it open.

In that moment, Cyrus' eyes snapped back open and his hands darted forwards to try and prevent the older man from proceeding further.

Giovanni swatted the hands away, standing back up to full height and leaning his weight forward against the youth, pinning him against the wall, trapping one arm under his body and holding the other in place, allowing his free hand to slip inside Cyrus' boxers.

Cyrus squirmed under Giovanni's weight as he felt that hand caress him, his body wriggling in a mix of pleasure and desperate attempt to escape. "Get off me!" Cyrus snarled, his voice taking on a dangerous edge that had never been heard before.

"Hmn... Not ready yet." He mumbled to himself, slowly brushing his fingers through the coarse hair, gently stroking against the young man's flaccid member. "I'll have to work on that." He moved in close again, his breath dancing across Cyrus' neck as he brought his lips down onto the flesh, kissing, biting and sucking across his neck and shoulder while his hand carefully worked the young man off.

"Don't..." Cyrus tried to pull his hand away, but Giovanni's grip was too strong. The youth's persistant struggles were slowly getting weaker, his soft moans becoming more vocal.

"That's it... Relax, just give in. You'll enjoy it much more."

"I can't..." The hard glare had completely faded from the boy's face. His eyes now only held confusion, and a pleading look as he searched to find some kind of reassurance that what he was feeling was ok.

Giovanni recognised the expression and smirked broadly, knowing that the young man was playing right into his hands. Realising the boy was confused, and likely scared, and it was all because of him. He stroked his hand across as few more times, feeling that Cyrus was definately responding to his attentions.  
"So you've never done anything like this before? Not even to yourself, out of curiosity?" Giovanni lifted his weight away from the Galactic boss, allowing him some freedom of movement. Though now, he guessed from the boy's body language, he wouldn't be trying to escape again.

"Never..." Cyrus breathed softly, feeling his pulse quicken, his temperature rise. "I've never even thought, never touched... I just..." He shook his head, what the hell was he doing? Realsiing he'd been given space to move, he flailed forwards again, trying to break free. Giovanni didn't even attempt to use force, he simply tightened his grip a little, causing the the young man to flinch, instantly freezing his actions.

"Just let go." Giovanni's hands moved around a little, taking hold of Cyrus' waist so as to turn him around, facing him against the wall.

Cyrus quickly realised what was happening and attempted to resist, to squrm away. Or, at least, he thought he did. In reality, as much as the remaining rational part of Cyrus' mind was screaming at him to run away, it wasn't getting through. His body, completely enraptured at Giovanni's mercy, would not listen... He unquestioningly complied to Giovanni's will.  
"Stop it." He didn't even believe his own voice anymore, no matter how commanding he tried to sound.

"Oh no. We've gone too far now Cyrus." He pressed against the young man's back, moving his hands so as to drag the last of the Galactic uniform away from his slender body.

Stood naked before the Rocket boss, the urgency returned to the youth's voice.  
"Stop it! I don't want this." He pleaded breathlessly. "This emotion is useless, I don't need to feel it. I don't want to." Cyrus recoiled away, attempting to shield himself. He hated having to look at his own body himself, but the thought of someone else seeing him was purely sickening.

"Is that so?" Giovanni chuckled as he ground his hips against Cyrus' backside. The young man gasped with surprise as he felt the pressure through the cloth, pushing against him from behind. Giovanni was hard and ready. Moving his hands back along Cyrus' hips and down between his legs, the young man too was starting to show signs of arousal. "See... I think you're lying." His other hand moved down his own body, pulling down his pants, revealing his own large erection, not bothering to otherwise disrobe the rest of his clothes. "Because it certainly feels like you want it."

"What's happening?" Cyrus sighed, gazing down at his body in sheer confusion. "I don't understand, I... No..."

Giovanni slipped a hand into his pocket, retrieving a small tube which he used to prepare his free hand.  
"Trust me Cyrus. You want to know the meaning for spirit? Well, this is the answer you've been searching for." With one hand gently cradling the young man's erection, Giovanni's prepared hand moved down, between his legs, carefully slipping a finger inside the youth.

Cyrus yelped softly, a worried cry passing his lips as he arched his back, pushing back against the older man's body, writhing in his grasp.  
"Impressive..." The Rocket boss chuckled, working his hand along the length of Cyrus' shaft. "A shame you've decided to forsake your... 'talent'. You could make a lot of people happy."

The youth frowned. attempting to speak clearly, his voice choked by his frantic breathing. "I have no concern, for happiness. It's simply a false illusi-..."

"Oh change the record." Giovanni interrupted, slipping another finger inside, prompting another sharp gasp from the youth. A wicked grin crossed his face, knowing the boy's weakening resolve, his helpless squirming, and heightened sensitivity, was all down to him.  
"Twenty-seven years..." The older man chuckled. "Such a long time. You must have repre ssed so much." He nuzzled his face up against the side of the youth's head. Cyrus' normally pale face was flushed a bright pink, his usually cold skin radiating such heat. "Just let me work that out of you..."

"No! I don't want to... I don't... I..." Cyrus leaned forward against the wall, the smooth concrete feeling cool against his hot skin.

"Don't fight." Giovanni gave a final warning as he scissored his fingers, opening the boy out. "You fight, and it will hurt."  
It had never been his intention to hurt the boy, at least not physically. He knew he could do far more damage by playing with the emotionally fragile man's mind.

For a moment, Cyrus half considered trying to fight back. At least pain was something more familiar to him, something he was used to.  
But this feeling, this new sensation was too much for him to deny. His curiosity was too great. He needed to know what would happen to him. No matter how much his rational mind protested.

Giovanni spread out his fingers, allowing himself access as he slowly pushed himself inside, removing his hand completely.  
He pushed deep inside, moaning deeply as the young man tightened around his pulsing erection. With his hand now free, the Rocket boss locked his arm tightly around Cyrus' waist, pushing the boy up against the wall and steadying himself against him, working his hand along the youth's length in time with his own hips, taking a slow, deep pace.

Cyrus' fingers curled over, clawing at the wall as if trying to escape, searching for a way out that he knew wasn't there, knowing that the only other place to go was further back towards his assailant. His jaw clenched tightly, trying his hardest to stifle his cries, which were now little more than weak, pathetic whimpers, not wanting to give Giovanni the satisfaction of hearing him moan.

Giovanni wasn't going to accept such a lackluster response. He knew he could outlast Cyrus if he took it slowly, the boy was already so close.  
As he had said before, he can try all he wants to hide his emotions, but his body simply doesn't lie.

Cyrus held on, as best he could, refusing to give anything away. Even as Giovanni slowly thrusted in and out, his hand tenderly stroking him off, occasionally giving a gentle squeeze, each time causing his jaw and fists to clench more tightly, still not giving anykind of audible reaction. He shook his head, resting his forehead against the wall, his hot breath forming condensation against the concrete with every laboured pant.

Giovanni slowly ran his tongue up the youth's back, tasting the sweat that ran from his hot skin. He traced his lips along his neck, lovingly kissing beads of sweat from along his shoulder, each one followed up with a soft, playful bite.

Cyrus' eyes were pressed shut, trying so hard to focus on something else, but failing against the older man's efforts. A slow, deep rumble sounded in his throat. Subdued and restrained, but still audible. It was like music to Giovanni's ears. Each moan from the boy's throat was a signal for him to move faster, push deeper, which in turn prompted louder, deeper moans from his partner.

Giovanni chuckled, curious as to the newly enthusiastic reaction of the young man, moved back to allow him some movement, slowly bringing his action to a stop. A broad, wicked smile crossed his face when he realised that while he had become stationary, Cyrus continued to move against him, grinding his hips against his own. Without seeming to realise what he was doing, the youth continued to buck his hips, pushing through the man's clenched fist.  
"Enjoying yourself, 'Master Cyrus'?" Giovanni smirked.

Cyrus stopped dead, his eyes flicking open as he suddenly realised what was happening. His cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as it dawned on him. The older man was right. Everything that he'd done, what he'd worked for. For so long he had surpressed any kind of desire, denied any kind of joy or pleasure, forsaking the foolish notion of happiness. He still needed it, he wanted it. He had to finish what was started.  
One of his hands reached backwards, gripping at the hem of the man's suit jacket, his fingers clawing and grasping at the material.  
Cyrus may not have known much about sex and desire, but he knew what would come next, he knew what Giovanni was working him towards. He said nothing, refusing to speak, unable to allow the words to cross his lips. Instead he simply pressed back against the larger man's body, his breathing deep and frantic.

Giovanni sneered, releasing his grip on the youth and pulling away from him, shaking his head derisively.  
"I don't think so." He smirked, knowing exactly what Cyrus wanted.

The youth whimpered softly, looking over his shoulder, back towards the man who had now taken a few steps back from him.  
"Wha... What are you doing." He breathed softly, his body fatigued, still clinging to the man's jacket, trying to pull him close again.

"I'm not convinced." the Rocket boss shrugged, appearing entirely nonchalant. "Perhaps you were right. Maybe I should give up now."

"Wh... Ngh." Cyrus turned slowly to face him, attempting to catch his breath to speak. "But why? I thought... You said."

"I don't see why I should waste both our time." Giovanni pushed Cyrus' hand away, reaching down for his pants. "Unless..." He paused, gazing up at the boy with a devious smirk. "You can convince me otherwise."

"I... I just." Cyrus' words caught in his throat. His brow furrowed, a look of worried confusion on his face. "What do you want from me?"

"Beg me." Giovanni grinned, moving in close to the youth, so close their lips were almost touching. "Beg me here and now, and I'll give you everything you desire." His hand trailed down Cyrus' bare body, again slipping between his legs to gently caress through the young man's course hair.

Cyrus frowned, biting his lip. Was it really such a bad thing, to allow this to happen?  
Perhaps such pleasure was false, a momentary distraction from the true bleakness of the human spirit. But was it wrong to indulge in feelings of desire?  
After all, could he truly condemn something he had never experienced? Rational thought soon failed. It didn't matter, not now, not anymore.  
He was hot, he was hard and he was horny. A sense of unfamiliar pain that he felt through his entire body.  
All he knew is that he needed to see this through.

Cyrus' head dropped, and for a moment, he simply gazed silently down at the floor. He could feel the older man looking down on him, that damn smirk on his face. Laughing at him, mocking him. The Galactic boss wanted to run away, to ignore these feelings and go back to how things were, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him. He needed to feel this, feel something. Taking a deep breath, Cyrus stood up again, looking back towards Giovanni. He had to swallow his pride. "Please..." He whispered softly. His tone remaining controlled, attmpting to remain calm even as his pulse quickened, his body aching for release.

"Hmn?" Giovanni tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what was that?" His superior smirk made Cyrus snarl quietly.

"Damn you..." He seethed, glaring back up at the older man. There was hurt in his eyes, as the defiance slowly faded from him, leaving only vulnerability. A side of him no-one had ever seen before. "Please." He repeated more loudly, his hands moving up to take hold of the lapels of the Rocket boss' jacket. "Please, I need this... Please?"

"Oh?" Giovanni's smirk spread out into a twisted, sinister grin. "Need 'what' exactly?" He had Cyrus just where he wanted him, completely at his mercy. The boy's formerly solid, iron resolve completely broken, and that fact satisfied him more than the following act ever could. His hand moved up slightly, curling around the young man's shaft, his fingers teasing aganst him. He was hard, and wet, and he wanted it so badly, he knew that. But he needed to hear the desire for himself.

Cyrus couldn't hide the rage burning in his eyes as he finally gave up. His fingers curled, grabbing the jacket in his clenched fists.  
"Fuck me, dammit!" He roared, closing his eyes and turning his face away in shame. "Just do it... Get it over with."

"Hmn..." The older man's eyes closed as he savoured the moment, revelling in the victory. "As you wish."  
Quickly darting his arms forward, Giovanni reached out and grasped Cyrus' slim waist in his hands, effortlessly lifting the boy off his feet.

For a moment, he panicked. A sharp yelp sounded out as he flailed his ams forwards, wrapping them around the larger man's neck as he held him up, tilting him backwards so as to rest his back on the wall, supporting the both of them while Giovanni shifted position. With a hand supporting each leg, the older man pushed them open and moved in close, carefully positioning himself and driving in deeply.

Giovanni grunted as he thrust forward, his shaft slick with precum, making entry in Cyrus' already prepared hole easier.  
Cyrus gasped sharply as he entered, a stifled, choked cry catching in his throat as he gripped tightly at the larger man's shoulders, his legs instinctively locking around the man's rocking hips.  
"Let go Cyrus." He gasped softly, determined to give nothing away until the boy relented. "Just let go of everything, it's ok, I swear it."

The young man shook his head, beads of sweat flying from his cropped hair, knowing already that he couldn't last.  
He had lost. He was wrong, about everything, all that he had worked for. After everything he had believed about the bleakness of the spirit, it was he who had failed. He was the weak one, who had given in so easily when his beliefs were put to the test.  
Giovanni was right, and that smirk mocked him as he writhed in the arms of his rival, the man who had overpowered him, not only physically, but mentally.  
Just like everyone else, he was the same. So weak, so emotional, so primal. Overcome with desire and he loved it, he hated it and most of all he hated himself. Hated everything about it and yet he still craved more. He needed it, the satisfaction, the release...

"Let me hear it cyrus." Giovanni demanded again, moving his hips fast and hard, plunging his full length deep inside the young man, feeling the muscles tighten around him. "Scream for me." He grinned, subtly shifting his position with each thrust, twisting and arching his back to find that sweet spot. Driving back in, over an over, until eventually.

"Nyah! ... Hngh..." Cyrus' legs kicked out reflexively, accompanying his soft moans, the older man chuckling as he kissed his way along his jaw.

"Hmn... Found it, did I?" Giovanni slowly pulled back, slamming back into the same spot, causing another shudder to pass through the youth's body. "Now listen." He hissed, leaning his weight against the boy, feeling his hot breath on his face. "You scream for me. Scream for me now or I'll stop this right here."

"Hngh, no..." Cyrus breathed, his breath so short he found it near impossible to speak.

"I'll leave you here, tie you back up, and leave you with nothing." He drew back out, now only the tip of his shaft poised inside, one hand gently cradling the young man's erection. "I want to hear it, now." Cyrus squeezed his eyes shut, resting his head on Giovanni's shoulder, the sweat on his brow soaking into the material of the jacket. His fists clenched tightly, his teeth grit together, his body siezed up.  
He had to do this. He just had to.

Giovanni snarled impatiently, gripping Cyrus' hips tightly with his free hand, he nuzzled his head beside the boys and gave a deafening roar.  
"Scream Cyrus!" He commanded, slamming back in, hitting his prostate as he squeezed the young man's shaft, gently massaging the sensitive head with his thumb.

Giovanni commanded, and Cyrus obeyed.

He simply couldn't hold on any longer, his legs wrapped and squeezed around Giovanni's waist, pulling him closer, deeper inside.  
With a deep gasp, the young man's head snapped back, his eyes turned to the sky as he screamed out, so loudly, louder than the older man had expected.  
But he loved it, knowing these screams were for him, for what he was doing. Proving his dominance over the once proud Galactic boss. Here, in his arms, he had been reduced to nothing. Just another conquest, another challenge brought down and defeated.

Satisfied with his victory, Giovanni decided to make it absolute. To push the young man to his very limits before he finally gave in. His one hand continued to work his shaft off relentlessly, the head leaking precum profusely, signalling that he was close. Giovanni lowered his head, nuzzling his lips against the boys chest, before once again parting them, locking his mouth around one of the nipples. He licked and sucked at the flesh, occasionally grazing his teeth against it, gently nibbling at the sensitive area.

Cyrus shook his head, his moans now little more than tired, exhausted whimpers or occasional, incoherent speech. Unrestrained cries puncuated every movement, his body squirming and shuddering with every thrust, every stroke, every lick.  
He moaned deeply, running his hands through Giovanni's perfectly gelled hair, gripping a fistful tightly, giving a sharp gasp as the older man rolled the nipple between his teeth.  
"Gi... Hn." Cyrus quickly stopped himself, catching the word in his throat before he spoke it, stifling it back with another soft moan, hoping it would pass unnoticed.

But Giovanni heard, in that split second his attention focused entirely on the sounds escaping the young man's lips.  
"Say it." He hissed softly, nuzzling his way up Cyrus' torso, licking and nibbling around his neck.

"No, please... Don't make me." Cyrus' brow furrowed, the expression of a man defeated crossed his face. He was weak, tired and vulnerable.

But Giovanni, as always, only wanted more.  
"You know the deal Cyrus. Say it."

"I can't... I can't do it, I just..."

Giovanni held him very still, making sure he couldn't move around. He moved his hand around, taking a firm grip and placed his thumb tightly at the base of the young man's erection, an action to make sure he was denied the release of climax, until the older man was given what he desired.

Cyrus looked down at him through narrowed eyes. He was deadly serious.  
"Nrgh... Alright." The boy snarled, an obvious tone of anger bleeding into his tired voice. "Please, Giovanni... Please." He spat his words quietly through heavy, exhausted breaths, each one filled with hatred. Giovanni only smirked in response.

"Louder." He grinned, taking great relish in tormenting the youth, flicking his thumbnail up and across the head of Cyrus' shaft, to accentuate his demand.

Cyrus responded immediately, tightly grabbing a fistful of the older man's hair with one hand, the other clawing into his shoulder as his body tightened, his legs squeezing around Giovanni's waist, trying to pull him closer, deeper inside.  
"Giovanni, please..." He begged, caring little about pride or dignity. "Please, let me... I need to."

The older man laughed, a deep, loud roar mocking the young man in his arms.  
"Almost there..." He whispered in the boy's ear, returning again to his rhythmic pace. Now faster and deeper than before, prepared to finish the task, allowing the young man to go all the way.

Cyrus responded as best he could, moving as much as he was able to push his hips against Giovanni's, to meet each thrust. Each pass of his hips driving in deeper, slamming against the youth's prostate, causing him to writhe and moan uncontrollably.

Cyrus could barely find the energy to move anymore, simply clinging tightly to Giovanni as he moved against him, feeling the larger man's muscles shift beneath his clothing. He had no idea how, but he somehow knew he was close, that he wouldn't last much longer. His eyes flicked up and he momentarily caught sight of the other man looking back at him, regarding him as nothing more than an object, as a prize that he had won.  
Cyrus turned away, face twisted into a frown as he closed his eyes and grit his teeth. Every muscle in his body tightened as he felt something build inside him, an overwhelming sensation, as for that brief moment, he completely lost himself. No longer in control, he threw his head up, arching his back, his eyes turned upwards as he screamed without restraint. His loud cries echoed out as he reached climax, his body moving uncontrolably on the waves of an intense orgasm. As soon as he regained awareness, Cyrus slammed his mouth shut, attempting to stifle his cries, only allowing soft, quiet moans to sound in his throat. His moans soon became whimpers, weak exhausted breaths of a tired man who wished only for this to end.

"Soon, Cyrus." Giovanni smirked, withdrawing his hand from the young man's shaft as it spilled his seed across his bare chest. "That's a good boy." His other hand gently stroked at his face, the youth responding with a snarl as he forced his eyes shut, the beginnings of tears forming for the first time in years.  
The older man's hands moved to secure the boy's hips as he continued to thrust, not content to let him go until he, himself was satisfied.

"Let me go..." Cyrus whispered, no real conviction in his voice, knowing what the response would be.

"Oh, now that just wouldn't be fair. You got to finish, and I didn't..." Giovanni laughed, keeping up his pace.

Cyrus quickly returned to his stoic fascade. His body was spent, the sensations had passed and he felt nothing, he didn't care. He simply closed his eyes and allowed only the reflexive movements of his body as the older man moved inside him, again and again. He just hoped it would be over soon.  
Grinding his teeth, Cyrus just waited for the end. Every grunt and moan the other man made, every hot breath on his face, every thrust now only served to disgust him, along with a feeling of self-loathing as he contemplated what he had just done.

Time passed and eventually he once again felt Giovanni's hand on his throat, as it had been before this whole encounter started, half choking, half caressing the youth's neck. The hand clenched around him, tighter and tighter until eventually, the older man gave a deep, throaty roar.  
Cyrus' face twisted, his stomach turned. He felt as though he could vomit, just thinking at what this man had forced him to do... What he had allowed him to do.

Giovanni pulled back, giving a deep, satisfied moan as he released his grip on the Galactic boss.

Cyrus' legs untangled from around the older man's waist, faltering beneath him as he attempted to stand. His body weak, unable to support his weight, his legs simply gave out beneath him and he slid down the wall, slumped in a heap on the ground. His arms curled around his body, starting to feel the touch of cold again as his bare body began to cool. Curiously, his hands explored his body, inspecting the unfamiliar discharge upon his chest, only to once again feel his stomach turn. Cyrus closed his eyes, curling up against the wall, utterly repulsed by himself.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Giovanni spoke with complete nonchalance, walking away from the youth while threading his belt back around his waist.

Cyrus gave no reply, only a sharp glare.

"Oh. You uh... You have something there." The Rocket boss chuckled, pulling a handkerchief from one of his pockets, throwing it down at the fallen youth's feet. "You're free to go now, by the way. I have everything I want from you." He shrugged, running a hand casually through his hair, not showing an ounce of concern. "Oh, and do see yourself out, wont you? Only I have things to do. I am a very busy man." He smirked, taking a final moment to straighten his shirt and jacket, keeping an eye on Cyrus until the very last second as he left the room, the door closing behind him.

Cyrus glared after him, watching with pure contempt as the man left the room, seething breath passing through clenched teeth. He glanced down at the handkerchief, taking it with one hand and squeezing it, gripping it is his balled fist, clenching so hard, his nails digging into his palm till it bled.  
Once again, he felt sure of what he had believed all along. Feelings of joy and pleasure were only fleeting, passing him by and leaving him with a bleak emptiness.  
An emptyness that would only be filled by that old, familiar emotion.  
An emptyness filled only with hate.


End file.
